random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The McDank Parterre/The ROBLOX Girlfriend
(theme song plays) The McDank Parterre Created by: PixelMiette Developed by: PixelMiette KirbiMiroir (Starts with a shot of the beach-house mansion thing, and pans into a window) (Cuts to Pixel playing Overwatch) Pixel: (screeching) OH LET'S BREAK IT DOWN! (slams the Y button on her XBOX) (We see Pixel sitting and laying in weird positions by the second until she dies and gets bored. A time portal then suddenly appears, and Miroir flies out of it, crashing into the wall and landing on the floor with swirl-lens eyes and Torchics spinning around his head) Miroir: Aah... remind me... never to rush through a time portal on a jet-powered bike... Pixel: (staring at Miroir) Why did you think of that in the first place? Miroir: Some weirdo in a ghost-covered kimono dared me to break the sound barrier... Pixel: Oh, I see. (Byakuya walks in) Byakuya: Pixel, what in the backflipping heck is going on? Pixel: MIROIR TRAVELLED IN TIME AND MADE AN AWFUL DECISION! (Miroir gets up and walks out) (Mona runs in the room and gives Pixel a death stare) Pixel: Aww, hi Mona! (she picks Mona up) Mona: PEEPO. IS. GONE. Pixel: Huh? Mona: NO. PEEPO. IN. FRIDGE. Pixel: Don't worry, I'll get Byakuya to buy some. BYAKUYAAAAAA! (5 minutes later) (Cuts to Pixel, Mona and Byakuya in the kitchen) Byakuya: Here's 'yer peepos. Mona: Peepo. So much peepo. (Mona digs her way through all the peepos within 30 seconds) Mona: I. WANT. MORE! Pixel: You can have more tomorrow. (sits Mona on the couch in the living room) Besides, I'm pretty sure money is tight right now. (Makoto walks into the kitchen) Makoto: I feel like you need to know that Kevin wants to see you. Pixel: Where is he? Makoto: Downstairs. He's on the computer. Pixel: Gotcha. (Cut to Miroir, looking at a map on a wall) Miroir: So, according to the map, the kitchen should be there... possibly! (Miroir dashes in the direction of the kitchen, only to crash into Jennifer) Jennifer: Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Miroir: Two times in one day... what are the odds? Jennifer: Hmm. (Cuts to downstairs) Pixel: What do you want? Kevin: OKAY BEFORE WE START ANYTHING, I would like to say I have a 100% chance of scoring a girlfriend thanks to the internet, which Shope has told me about. Pixel: That's ridiculous. Kevin: And what better way to get a girlfriend than ROBLOX? Pixel: Really? Lowing your desperate relationship needs to ROBLOX standards? Kevin: Could you be more negative? Pixel: Look. I'll help you with your online dating crusade if you agree to stop waking me up at 2:00am for the sake of telling me stupid sh t. Kevin: (sigh) I suppose. (Cut to Miroir and Makoto, ready to play on the PS4) Miroir: So what should we play? Second Star? PvZ Garden Warfare? Makoto: Something that's not a shooter? Miroir: Why are you complaining? We haven't played a shooter together for three days straight. Makoto: Okay... (Miroir inserts the disc for Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: Lawn at War 2) Miroir: And by the way, I shotgun Lightning Pea. Makoto: That's okay, because I already shotgunned Electro Pea. (Cut to Jennifer playing Touhou: Infinite Glide Through the Fantasy Flowering, only for a crackling fire to disturb her. Jennifer nervously waits for the stage to end, which it does a few seconds later, then saves her progress, closes the computer and runs over to the kitchen, where Sayaka is trying to cook ravioli) Sayaka: Hey! I'm making ravioli for tonight's dinner. Jennifer: Good. I'm just glad it's not pizza for the 3rd time in a row. (cuts to Pixel and Kevin) Kevin: I need a username. Something eye-catching, something so diabolically great. Pixel: I knew this list would come in handy! (pulls out a list from the computer desk's first drawer titled "ACCOUNT USERNAMES FOR KEVIN" written in dried out purple Sharpie) How about... MinionsIsBestAnime321? Kevin: (types it in) It's taken. Pixel: CisgenderJudgeJudy? Kevin: YAY WE'RE MAKING PROGRESS! (2 minutes later...) Kevin: Okay, we're in! Pixel: Now the first step to ROBLOX online dating is to find a roleplay-based game. Kevin: What do you mean? Pixel: Like, literally anything that has "Boys and Girls" in the title. You don't even need to search that up, there's one right there. "Adopt And Raise A Cute Kid". Kevin: It doesn't have "Boys and Girls" in the title. Pixel: IT STILL COUNTS! (Next, we see Chihiro making an algorithm while Toko is on the phone, talking to a swimmer named Aoi Asahina. This then transitions to Miroir and Makoto playing Lawn at War 2) Miroir: Have you ever considered trying another character class? Makoto: Why? What's wrong with playing as a Peashooter all the time? Miroir: It doesn't offer variety. I like playing as a Sunflower or a Rose from time to time, just to amp things up. Makoto: Who else do you think I should play as? Miroir: I think a Mushroom would match your style. Makoto: I know a lot of people with spore allergies. Miroir: Anyone you're interested in? Like, romantically or... Makoto: No. I have two girlfriends, and that's enough already.